Call Me Insanity
by RukaStarr
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* All shinobi, including missing-nins, have lives. Including Uchiha Itachi... who leads a somewhat normal life. Insanity ensues every second that Itachi remains alive. Itachi x OC Rated PG-13 for strong and abusive language.
1. Progress

Hello!  This is Black Phoenix KaT with her first Naruto ficcie!  I don't really see many Itachi fics, or at least have Itachi as a main-main character, so here is mine!  *slaps it down* Yes, it's obvious, Itachi is one of my favorite characters from Naruto, and I WILL include an original character (if you know me well enough to the point that it's scary and I could call you a stalker, then you'd know that I like original characters.  It puts more of the originality and personality from the author into their work.)  But please, no flames or bashing.  You don't like it when I get angry…grr…*hides her staff and silk fan behind her*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once.  I don't own Naruto.  If I did, I won't let Neji die, I'd marry Itachi (hey, he's 17, I'm 15, pretty damn close), and I'll let Naruto have more ramen, because…I LOVE RAMEN TOO!  x]!  Well, like I said, I don't own Naruto.  Masashi Kishimoto does.  I only own some of the Naruto merchandise that's out there. *hugs her Sasuke plushie*  
  
This is NOT one-shot, so be expecting more chapters later.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
            Progress   
  
(Itachi's POV)  
  
     Konoha.  That's the name of the cursed village that has gotten me up on its wanted list.  Hell, if I care.  I killed my entire family, well, _almost _entirely.  So what if I let my little brother live?  He was annoying as hell, with him walking around me, wanting to be just like me.  _Urusai_; annoying.  And everyone else's praising.  _Urusai_.  I was always in their dinner conversations, their lunchtime chats, even the playground wonder word.  Tch, _urusai._  But hey, I kind of liked the attention I was receiving.  
     Yet, one night, I killed off the Uchiha clan, with little brother pounding towards me, standing over the bloody mess of mom and dad.  Why I did it?  I don't know, and if I did, I sure as hell won't tell why.  Maybe I got sick and tired of the praise and compliments that people threw at me everywhere I went everyday.  Why didn't I kill my brother?  I don't know either, but it wasn't because of his "cute, adorable childish self with the teary eyes" thing.  No, I'm not a softie.  I told him to grow up hating me, grow up corrupted with nothing but bloody vengeance on his mind.  All he had to do was kill me and the clan would be avenged.  After that, I left Konoha, becoming nothing more than a traitor with a high price on his head.  I left dear little Sasuke, crying amongst the corpses he once called "mom and dad."  
  
     I didn't think the little fucker would do it.  He did grow up hating me.  He grew up alone, doing nothing but training.  I saw it all.  All the training he went through everyday, all of his outings, the daily beat downs of a punching bag version of me, and even read most of his journal entries from what I could see through the window.  (Hey, I gotta sleep too, so I usually get to the part where he writes "I'll kill Itachi" before nodding off in my tree.)  No, I don't live here anymore.  I come by almost everyday though, just to watch dear little brother's progress in his revenge.  
     Do I care if he sees me?  Hell no.  I want that little fucker to hate me with whatever part of his soul I didn't corrupt that he had left.  I want him to tell me to "piss off."  I WANT him to give me the finger and tell me he'll kick my ass for murdering our family and ruining his life.  I want him to GET-A-LIFE.  I hope he acknowledges that Haruno chick.  I read his diary.  He likes her.   
  
     As I sit here in this pain-in-the-ass oak tree, I see little Sasuke roll himself more rice balls and dice up more tomatoes.  This kid sure loves his tomatoes.  I wonder if he'll realize that eating too much of one thing a certain color will turn him that color?  I guess he counters it with his white, fish-filled rice balls.  Smart-ass.  
  
     I've watched everything that's been happening to him since I left.  His ever-growing hatred for me, his lonely birthday parties (in which I leave an anonymous present every year at his doorstep.  I usually give him his favorite Fireball candy and Jawbreakers.), and even his one-man victory party for graduating from the Academy to Genin level.  Sometimes, I even catch him in a phone conversation with the Sakura girl.  Oh, how the boy blushes and tries to hide it with his serious bad-ass tone!  Priceless!  
  
     Well, night's falling, and I've got to take my leave…after he answers another phone call from Sakura.    
  
     Another day, another blush from "Sasuke-kun."  It's the only thing that keeps me happy throughout the day, next to the whole "I'm gonna kill you, Aniki" skirmish in his fuzzed up brain.  Heh, good luck.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
     Itachi whizzed through the trees, the village of Konoha slowly shrinking beneath the ever growing branches as he slipped farther and farther away from a place he once called home.  He had a home too, but it was nothing compared to the pampered life he lived four years ago in Konoha.  Still, it was a place where he felt he belonged.  
     He lived in a small apartment building near the dead center of the Sound Village.  Third floor, number thirteen.  His sanctuary.  Itachi slowed his pace as he neared the apartment complex.  His eyes wandered up to the roof, watching the building with its cracked paint as it stood tall, its pride and glory leaking out from rusted rain pipes and onto the stained pavement below in grimy puddles.  _Yup, this is home_, he thought.    
     He walked through the wide doorway and into the front lobby.  The manager hadn't bothered to get the front doors fixed after explosives set off by pranksters blew them off.  "Good ol' Jinpachi," chuckled Itachi.  
     He walked up three flights of stairs, getting him to his home floor.  As he neared the door, Itachi fumbled through his pockets for the keys.  He fished out his dangling keys, lifting them out of his right pants pocket by the Strong Bad key chain that held them together.  Smirking, he flipped his keys, catching the bronze-colored "house key."  
     He unlocked the door, entered his home, closed and locked the door behind him, and flipped on the light switch on his left.  Here was another regular welcome sight: articles of clothing on every piece of furniture he owned, unwashed dishes in the sink that seemed to come alive, and a neglected potted plant that was dying from lack of care.    
     Itachi kicked off his heavy boots and stumbled over to the kitchen, narrowly missing his black duffel bag in the hallway.  He pushed a chair out of the way after his abdomen collided with it, slammed into the wall after shoving the chair aside, and came in contact with a red blur… Before hitting the floor after tripping on an ever-present bucket of filthy mop water, he managed to grab the handle of the fridge door.    
     His hand remained clutched on the handle as he let the event sink in.  The soapy liquid that continued to gradually pour from the plastic red pail soaked Itachi's navy blue jacket as the shinobi remained stationary on the tiled kitchen floor.  The water seeped through his jacket and came in contact with his fishnet shirt, which of course, kept his chest "open" for all to see.  A cold, clammy sensation bit his chest, and Itachi yelped, jumping up off the floor.   
     Itachi looked down at his jacket, now dark and bubbly from the soapy mop water, and frowned.  "What if someone rings the doorbell right now and sees me like this?" he asked himself, watching the water drip from his jacket and form a dark-colored puddle on the tile.  Without hesitation, he took off his jacket and tossed it onto the kitchen table.  Another cold feeling on his back drew his attention.  He felt his long ponytail stick to his back, continuously dripping, making the puddle on his floor larger.  _Great…_  
     RRRIIIINNNGG!!!  The doorbell echoed through Itachi's head, now filling with steam.  _Just bloody great…  
_     The missing-nin stomped toward the door, kicking the duffel bag that he nearly tripped on earlier.  His Sharingan eyes began to flare.  Uchiha Itachi just wasn't in the greatest of moods right now, and whoever would have the nerve to ring the doorbell after his kitchen floor fiasco would soon get it.  He finally reached the doorway.  He kicked aside his boots, not because they were in his way, but because he just had the urge to kick something.    
     The door.  Itachi grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.  He swung the door open with such force that he nearly startled the person who requested his presence.  "What the hell do you w-" his words were cut off upon seeing who was standing before him.  
     "Hello, Uchiha Itachi…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
     There's chapter one!  I know it was short, but I didn't know how to finish it off…but I did leave you with a cliffhanger!  Hehe…   
     It's hard writing point of view and stopping that style, especially writing from the eyes of a GUY (in which case, I'm not, obviously).  I'm mean to Itachi, making him fall down in the kitchen, gyahahahaha…*evil laugh* Itachi-kun…gyahahahaa….  
  
Ok, do you see that button below?  The one that says "Submit Review?"  *gasp* You do?  Well then CLICK IT! *hand motions* Go on!  Click it!  Please R&R, seeing that it's my first Naruto fic, not necessarily my first fic EVER.  
  
'Til next time, Ja ne!  
  
Black Phoenix =^.~=


	2. Surprises Come in Many Different Forms

Woot!  Chapter 2!  Thanks to Tala1, Love from Vikky, Youkai Ryuu, Raspberry-Swirl, and Velocity2 for reviewing!    
     To Velocity2 (who apparently is my friend here in Vegas, don't mind our rambling!):  You know how much I adore Itachi!  I told you that I could make him a LITTLE normal, and I'm still saying that he is NOT a wrinkly old bag! =.= (We've been debating this at school for a good few days…)  
       
     Who is the mysterious stranger that visits dear ol' Itachi?  How will this person react upon seeing our missing-nin's umm…situation?    
  
Itachi: Gee, I dunno…(scowl) *drip, drip*  
  
BPK: That's why we're gonna let them read chapter 2, moron!  
  
Itachi: …Baka…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2

            Surprises Come in Many Different Forms  
  
     "Hello, Uchiha Itachi."  
     "Uh…ah…" He stuttered.  Sure, Itachi of the Uchiha clan could keep his cool, but that was in MOST situations.  When it came to life-or-death missions, he was cold as rock.  When it came to Orochimaru, he remained stoic.  But when it came to girls, especially the ones he liked…that was a whole different story.  
     The girl stared at him, standing in the doorway, clutching a black and red Jansport backpack.  Her mid-thigh lengthy, raven-black hair with its candy red streaks in its pigtails, shone in contrast to the neon lights of the bar next door.  She donned a small red jacket that concealed most of her fishnet tank top and lacy black corset, long black gloves with red cutoffs and bangle, red shorts that ended just below the knee, black knee-highs, studded black kneepads, and black boots with scarlet streaks and straps.  Crimson shin guards went over her black socks, adding a somewhat Asian-samurai look to her legs.  She had a silver-red color in her lipstick and dark eye shadow for makeup.  On her left shoulder was the tattoo of a Roman numeral three with the Kanji for "Death."    
     "So, you gonna let me in or not?" It wasn't an innocent question, it was demanding an answer, whether he liked it or not.  
     "Ah, yeah sure.  Come on in…" grumbled Itachi, making room for her to step into his apartment.  "So, why are you here, Suki?" He slammed the door behind him.  _Great, why did it have to be her? Of all people, why did she have to barge in on my "moment?"_  
     "I need a place to crash for a while.  They're cleaning out our building, if you know what I mean," she said monotonously, heading towards Itachi's bedroom.    
     "Bug problems."  
     "Yeah.  They apparently have a ghost or whatever haunting the fifth floor, too."  She surveyed Itachi's apartment, mainly focusing on the living room and kitchen.  "And uhh…you need to clean the place up.  Looks like a dump," she threw over her shoulder.  Heh, Suki knew what got him every time.  
     "Well, I can just kick you out, you know," he countered, kicking a DVD case of "Ninja Scroll." (A/N: HELLA good anime!)  
     "You know you wouldn't.  You can't _handle_ leaving a girl like me out without a place to stay."  Bingo.  Itachi twitched, shoving his hands in his pockets.  "Fine.  You take the couch."  
     Suki poked her head from the bedroom doorway.  "Um, I don't want to know what's been in there.  You know, you're dirty laundry and all the crap on it," she pointed out, gesturing towards the said couch with her chin.  "I'll take your room."  
     Now Itachi was bursting.  "Then where would I sleep?!"  
     Suki laughed.  "Haha, we'll share, just don't take advantage of me."  
     "Hell no!"  
     "Then I guess I get the bed all to myself."  
     "Damn…" he cursed, kicking the wall. "But that's my room!"  
     "So?"  
     "So I can kick your ass and take it back!" Itachi declared, crossing his arms triumphantly.    
     "Really…"  
     "YES."  
     The argument continued on for another hour.    
  
     Itachi complied.  Beside him lay Suki without makeup, her hair down to a simple ponytail, and wearing silver baggy pajama pants and a large gray shirt with the "Akina SpeedStars" logo running across it.  She embraced a pillow tightly while mumbling in her sleep.  Itachi had his arms under his head, propping them up as he stared at the cracks that lined the ceiling.  He turned his head to his left, laying his eyes upon the slumbering Suki, who continued to mumble into the pillow.    
     He couldn't sleep.  Maybe it was from the heated argument over who slept where they had four hours ago.  He glanced over at his alarm clock.  The blinking red numbers flashed four thirty AM.  He returned his gaze to Suki, who to his surprise grabbed his left arm.  _Dammit, let go.  I wanna sleep._  
     She rubbed her cheek against his arm.  His face turned a slight pink as he continued to stare at her.  
     "Mmm…" she sighed.  "Chocolate…" She bit his arm.  _Hard._  
     Itachi's eyes widened as he shot up off his bed.  "I'M NOT CHOCOLATE, I SWEAR!" He continued to curse as he attempted to shake her off.  "GET THE HELL OFF MY ARM, SUKI!  SHIT! YOU BIT IN DEEP!" He bellowed.  
     Suki awoke with a start, immediately releasing her grip on Itachi's arm.  "Wha?"  She saw the deep teeth marks on his arm, watching as they quickly began to turn purple.  "Holy shit!  I'm so freakin' sorry!" She shot out of bed and took off for the bathroom.    
     "Damn…" Itachi winced as he poked the bruising bites.  "I think it's bleeding…"  
     Suki returned with a roll of bandages, ointment, gauze, alcohol pads, and a bottle of betadine.  She flipped the light switch on and hurried towards the bed, where Itachi glumly sat, continuing to poke at his arm.  "Hey, don't do that.  You'll cause an infection…" She hopped onto the bed and laid out all the items she took from the bathroom.    
     "It's gonna hurt, huh?" said Itachi as he eyed the alcohol pads.  
     "More you than me," replied Suki.  She ripped open a pack of alcohol pads and began cleaning the wound, smirking when she saw Itachi wince and hiss.  She then twisted the cap off the bottle of betadine and grabbed a cotton ball, soaking it with a few drops of the brown liquid that poured from the bottle.  Suki then spread the betadine on the bite, and then applied a patch of gauze, which was then topped off with the bandages.    
     Itachi stared at the girl beside him.  "What the hell was that brown stuff you put on?"  
     "Betadine.  It's kind of like a disinfectant that kills the bacteria that cause infections.  It's a bit annoying, though," she said, wrapping the last layer of bandages.  
     "Why?"  
     "When it bleeds through the gauze, people think it's dried blood or something.  Mainly from the color."  
     "Ah."  
     Suki ripped off the excess bandage, looking satisfied with her work done on his arm.  "There.  You should be fine…whenever." She got up and proceeded towards the bathroom, disposing of the used cotton balls and alcohol pads.  She washed her hands and dried them on her shirt, not trusting when the last time his towels were washed.    
     She turned the light switch back off and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers.  Itachi again placed his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.  After a few moments, he turned to face Suki, who tried to sleep by slamming her head in an already fluffy pillow.  "Oh yeah…what was with the freaky J-Rocker look earlier?" he asked, ceasing the current pillow fluffing.  
     "Huh?  Oh." She turned her head to face him, hugging the pillow.  "I tried to scare off some of the apartment residents.  Y'know, they give me a hard time."  
     "Ah.  I was wondering why you wore that.  It's not like you to wear makeup."  
     "Shut up, baka," she told him off, again slamming her face into her pillow, fluffing it up again.  
     "Request granted."  
  
     At the crack of dawn a few hours later, a loud crunch was heard.  Itachi had slammed a fist on his alarm clock, causing it to break under pressure.  He groggily pushed his sheets off and sat up, rubbing his head.  After a few minutes of "waking up," he got up off the bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, where he took his morning shower.    
     He welcomed the shots of warm water that splashed against his body, enjoying the bubbly suds from his Herbal Essences Shampoo and Zest soap.  He watched the lather foam and snake its way down to the drain, where it spiraled and disappeared into black holes of nothing.  Even after soaping up, he stood in the shower for an extra five minutes doing nothing.    
     After almost twenty minutes of showering, he turned the knob to shut off the water.  He slid the shower door open and grabbed a towel from the rack nearby.  He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another from the rack, which he used to dry his hair with.  After his hair was as fuzzy dry as possible, Itachi hung the towel around his neck and headed to the sink, where he began to brush his teeth.    
     While brushing, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  The scars under his eyes were still there, and his eyes glowed red from the Sharingan effect.  His long hair hung from his shoulders and his bangs nearly shielded his eyes from the world.  "Dand I loog goot," he said, his toothbrush and foamy toothpaste still in his mouth.  
     All of a sudden, he felt weight explode on his back.  "Whaddya mean you look good?" shrieked Suki.  She had jumped on his back, forcing Itachi to carry her piggyback.  With a free hand, Itachi managed to clean up his toothbrush and rinse out his mouth.  He wiped his mouth with the towel around his neck, and then positioned the free arm under Suki's dangling leg.    
     He had to get Suki off his back.  With all the energy he could muster at six in the morning, he ran back towards the bedroom and forcefully but playfully tossed a giggling Suki onto the bed, barely catching the towel around his waist.  "Dammit Suki!  What the hell was that for?" he cried, re-wrapping the towel around his waist.    
     "What?  Can't I wake up properly?"  
     "Getting me naked is what you call 'proper'?"  
     "Now there's an idea…" she smirked.  She laughed when she saw the horrified look planted on Itachi's face.  "I'm kidding.  I just wanted to get you out of the bathroom.  My turn." Suki grabbed her bathing items and strode toward the bathroom.  On her way, she patted Itachi's head and pulled the towel around his waist off from behind without even turning back to look.  Before she closed the door behind her, she slung the towel on her shoulder triumphantly.  "I need a towel."  
     Itachi stood cold, still letting the humiliation sink in.  "I'm bare-ass naked and I'm freezing…Damn it all to hell with women…" He shook his head and walked over to his closet, where he pulled out his usual shinobi outfit.  
  
     Breakfast was quiet, seeing that Itachi was slightly upset with the day's early events.  After finishing off his cereal, he dumped his bowl and spoon in the dish-piled sink and headed toward the door, where he slipped on his boots.  Before he was within reach of the doorknob, Suki grabbed his wrist.  Her grip on his wrist tightened to the point that it could cut off circulation, or even worse, bruise.  
     "What do you want now?  Expecting a goodbye kiss?" he taunted.  
     "Hell no!  What are you gonna do about your apartment?  It's the _city dump_!  Pig Sty Heaven!" she boomed.  Her eyes widened at Itachi's sly smirk, knowing exactly what he was planning.  She released her grasp on his wrist. "Oh-ho no!  I am _not_ going to clean your whole apartment!" She shook her head angrily.  "Why don't you get your girlfriend to do it?  Your cute enough to get one!"  
     "That's the thing.  I don't have a girlfriend." He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "You know what?  You can be her."  He smiled, seeing Suki give him the finger and sticking her tongue out.  "I'll be back at seven 'PM' after my mission with Orochimaru.  I expect _all_ of the dishes washed, _all_ of my laundry done, and the full works." He turned to leave.    
     Halfway out the door, he turned to face Suki again.  "Oh, almost forgot."  He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  "See you tonight, _koibito_."  He smirked as he narrowly dodged a kunai aimed for his head.  "Fuck you, Uchiha!"  
     "You know you want to." _Bam!_  He grinned as he heard a satisfying slam of the door behind him.  "Damn I'm good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!  Chapter 2 DONE!  The original Chapter 2 was MUCH longer than what you just read, but I thought it had almost nothing to do with the chapter, so I cut it off and put it in Chapter 3, which I got half done.  Tackling this and my other fic over in the Dynasty Warriors section is HELLA HARD, so bear with me when it comes to updates.  I promise, people, even more insanity shall ensue for Itachi in the next installment of the fic.  
  
Itachi: *readies a kunai* Curse you, Asian author…  
  
BPK: How was that supposed to insult me?  You could have tried my signature insult, "indolent gopher."  
  
Itachi: Shut up…  
  
'Till next time, Ja ne!  
  
Black Phoenix =^.~=  
  
Chapter written while listening to: Suggestion (RED SUNS – mix) by The Takahashi Bros. (Keisuke Takahashi – Tomokazu Seki, Ryousuke Takahashi – Takehito Koyasu); _Initial D Vocal Battle Special feat. Takahashi Bros. RED SUNS _album.  (I read and wrote the lyrics, transferring them from Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji in a matter of three hours…ouchies…)


	3. Going Home and Getting Drunk

     Chapter 3, at your service!  
  
Itachi: Why me?  WHY A FRICKIN BITE?!  
  
BPK: (sarcastically) Because I wuv you soo much, Itachi-kun.  
  
Itachi: *rolls eyes* You know you don't mean that.  You just adore me.  
  
BPK: That's true.  I got a thing for evil guys.  Well, anyway, good luck with Suki!  
  
Itachi: …Shit!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
            Going Home and Getting Drunk  
  
     "All right, you got hold of it, Uchiha?"   
     "Got it, asshole," replied Itachi, dangling a scroll above his head.  
     "Okay then, tit fucker, we're out of here," smirked Orochimaru.  Both he and Itachi snuck out of the inn where they had stolen the owner's most powerful scroll.  They flurried out of the Mist Country and hurried back toward the Sound Village.  Though it was a far distance, they both knew many shortcuts that saved them half the trip, at least.    
     They managed to reach the gates of the Sound Village in three hours, none surprising to them.  As they passed the gates into the village, Itachi turned to face Orochimaru.  "Hey, what time is it?"  
     "Five forty five.  Why?" said Orochimaru, glancing at a pocket watch that he had stolen earlier in the week.  
     "Nothing.  Just lost track of time," replied Itachi.  "Hey, want some sukiyaki?" asked the Sharingan shinobi, pointing at a small restaurant nearby.    
     "Nah, I'm more for barbeque or something.  I think some tonkatsu would be nice."  
     "Hmm…Why not come over to my place?  Hopefully Suki cooked something."  
     Orochimaru smirked.  "Oh, so has the renegade ninja Uchiha Itachi finally settled down?  Eh?"  He nudged Itachi, who quickly faced another direction, blushing.  
     "Nah, she's a friend of mine, and she needed a place to stay for a while.  Besides," he again faced Orochimaru, smirking, "I made her clean up."  
     "You're brutal, man.  Pure _evil_."  
     Itachi rubbed his chin as if he were in deep thought.  "Oh my, yes…"  
     Orochimaru slapped him on the back.  "Well, to your place it is!  What time are you supposed to be home?"  
     "Seven," Itachi replied.  
     "Okay.  Let's go buy some sake and bring it to your place to share with Suki…if she likes drinks as much as you do."  
     "Fine by me," he shrugged.  The two shinobi then headed for Iwaki's Liquor store, where they purchased three bottles of sake.  
  
     "Hey, Suki bitch, I'm home!" yelled Itachi, who had unlocked the door and opened it.  He stepped in, expecting to trip over his duffel bag.  To his surprise, he found his apartment spotless.  The dishes were cleaned and put away, his laundry washed, dried, and folded, the entire kitchen cleaned.  Even the mop water from last night's "trip" was nowhere to be seen.  His duffel bag was set against the couch, where he found Suki snoozing.    
     His stereo was on, playing songs from DDREXTREME and others available on the burned CD.  Itachi recognized the songs: Cartoon Heroes (Speedy Mix), Suggestion (RED SUNS – mix), Maybe Tonight, and Tooi Sora He.  "Damn…that ruined my bad-ass attitude," he grumbled as he made his way to the stereo.  He switched the CDs with the disc changer, getting it to his J-Rocker burned CD.  Dir en grey, L'arc en Ciel, Psycho le Cemu, X Japan, and Malice Mizer overtook the techno happiness that Suki's CD had filled the apartment with earlier.  
     Orochimaru sat beside Suki on the couch, bumping his head along with Itachi to Dir en grey's "Kasumi."  
  
_ringoame katate ni naiteita…tsukiyomi sono yami he  
'nee mama doko ni iru no?  mimekatachi me ni yakitsukete  
dakishime  
mushi ga nakizawameku hachigatsu no gionzaka to sensuya  
chiisa na kono ko ga nozomu hohoenda go gatsu ha konai  
  
kamifuusen wo sora he takaku soko ni ha namida ga afurete  
akai amedama omoide ga hora issho ni tokete nakunaru  
  
me wo samasu chiisa na nakikoega hibiku gozen yoji goro  
daisuke na ehon wo yominekashitsuke kurayami no naka sayonara  
  
kamifuusen wo sora he takaku soko ni ha namida ga afurete  
akai amedama omoide ga hora issho ni tokete nakunaru  
atonannen de namida ga owaru?  hi ga kareochita sono soko ha  
shinjitsu to…  
  
soyotono kaze mo nai mahiru no jyuusanji  
kanojyo ha mukuchi ni ima mo tatami no shita_  
  
     "Well, personally, I like Shinya and Toshiya.  But hell, it's Dir en grey!"  
     Both boys turned to face Suki, who was now wide awake and singing along with them.  "S-Suki…" started Itachi.  
     "Geez, you owe me, y'know, for cleaning up your hellhole.  God, mold called your kitchen home," grumbled Suki as she rambled on about Itachi's apartment.  Orochimaru merely laughed as Itachi argued with Suki.   
     "Hey, we got you sake.  Is that good enough, Suki?" asked Orochimaru, holding out a bottle of the alcoholic beverage.  Suki nodded yes excitedly, smiling as she did so.  She returned her attention to Itachi.  "You should be happy.  I cooked too.  I hope you like spicy eggplant with tofu and tonkatsu."   
     Orochimaru then grabbed her hands and brought them close to his chest.  "Future Uchiha Suki, you've made me truly happy!" He released her hands and ran toward the kitchen, where he sat himself down at the table and picked up his chopsticks.  "Itadakimasu!"  He took a piece of tonkatsu and shoved it in his mouth, the sauce dripping from the corner of his lips, and followed it up with his rice.    
     "Geez, that guy must love tonkatsu, eh Itachi?" she stood stationary by the couch, leaning on Itachi, who sat arms crossed and scowling.  He had lost another argument to Suki, and he realized it was his fault for not keeping his home tidy.  "You okay?" asked Suki, massaging Itachi's shoulders.  "Or is it 'cuz you lost to a girl?" she taunted, punching the shoulders she had just massaged seconds ago.  She ran to the kitchen to join Orochimaru.    
     Itachi remained on the couch, still scowling.  At snail's pace, he slowly lifted himself up off the couch and trudged to the kitchen, wondering if the two had saved him any food.  To his surprise, they had saved him almost half of each dish and enough rice to fill two bowlfuls.  Orochimaru began chugging on his bottle of sake, whereas Suki merely sipped hers.  Both didn't bother taking out the sake dishes.  He silently ate his dinner, not minding the two opposite from him.  
     Orochimaru nudged Suki's arm, his face a slight pink.  "So, how's Itachi?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.  
     "He's an idiot, I could tell you that." Sip.  
     "No, no, no, my dear!  I mean, how is he…_in bed_?" Suki spat her sake back into the bottle, and the food that Itachi tried swallowing was now clogging up his throat.  Suki saw Itachi and slyly smirked, bringing the bottle up to her lips.  "He's boring."  
     Itachi doubled over and landed on the tiled kitchen floor with a _smack_!  His face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen as he took his form in the fetal position.  Sweat ran down his forehead and he began shaking uncontrollably.  Orochimaru had only to get up off his seat and kick the Uchiha.  "Geez, you took that seriously, eh?" Orochimaru gave Itachi a _hard _kick to the stomach, causing the food he choked on to be forced down his throat.    
     Orochimaru then forced Itachi's mouth open and poured the contents of the third bottle of sake down.  "Swallow it.  It'll clear your throat." Itachi obeyed, gulping down each drop of the sake.  It indeed helped his throat clear up, and the blue returned to normal pale flesh color.  "Now, why are we a limp noodle in the ol' tumble cushions', Itachi?"  
     "None of your business, Oro-"  
     "Ah well, I guess you waste all the energy on missions.  No wonder you're no fun," Orochimaru simply laughed as Suki tried not to choke on her sake, trying her hardest not to giggle.  Itachi, however, was _not_ in a good mood by the comment made.  "Oh, come now, Itachi-_kun_, we're good buddies!  You know I don't mean that!"  
     "I'll keep my personal life _private_, got that?"  
     "Well, I know you probably jack off by reading all that porn you hid under the bed."  
     "Shut up."  
       
     _RING_!!!  
  
     Neither felt like picking up the phone.  Instead, they let the answering machine take over.  _Hey, you've reached the solo Uchiha.  Please leave a message, number, name, and maybe your location and I just might return the call.  If you don't comply with the rules, I'll kill you.  This is Itachi saying, "Screw you." Oh, and have a nice day!_ BEEP!   
  
     "_Hey bastard, it's Kisame.  We've got him.  Now quit fucking around and get your ass over-_"  
  
     "Hello, Kisame?"  Itachi ran towards the cordless phone and quickly picked up.  "You've got him?  What?  Yeah.  Where?  Forest of Death…Damn it, that's in Konoha!  Gaah…fine.  Orochimaru and I will be there-" He was interrupted by Suki jumping onto his back, leaving Itachi to again carry her piggy-back and cradle the phone on his shoulder.  "Damn it Suki!  H-Hang on, Kisame."  He turned slightly to face Suki.  "What now?!"  
     "You gonna leave me here…AGAIN?!" She screamed in his ear, knowing quite well that he hated that.  
     "Yes!  I'm _not_ letting you come with me!"   
     "Why?!"  
     "Because…Because I said so!" He sputtered.  He didn't _have_ to say his exact answer…not to her, anyway.  
     "You don't want me hurt, am I right?"  
     "I didn't say that!"  
     "Fine then!  Your 'girlfriend' will just _leave_ and let you live in your dump _again_!  Or better yet…Bust up your PS2 _then_ leave and let you live in your dump again!" Suki was serious.  Partly.  She was serious about letting him live in the extremely disorganized apartment; however, she was not destroying a perfectly good gaming entertainment system.  To her surprise, Itachi tightened his grip on her legs, keeping her on his back.    
     "Geez, you're impossible.  You can come, just _stay away from the PS2!_"  
     "Thank you, Itachi-kun!" She pecked him on the cheek.  Itachi blushed and loosened up, nearly dropping both the phone and Suki.  He pulled himself together as soon as he heard Kisame's voice from the receiver.  
     "Sorry.  Nah, just my…never mind.  Tonight?  All right.  I'll be there in about an hour." He had Suki hang up for him.  With the persistent girl still on his back, Itachi strode toward Orochimaru, who continued to drink the remaining sake, including Suki's.  "They've got him."  
     "Great, now get your stuff ready and let's go.  You too, Suki."  
  
  
  
     "_Hey Itachi.  It's Kisame.  We've got Naruto._"  
  
  
  
     "Konoha, right?"  
  
     "Yeah, the Forest of Death."   
  
     "That's where I gave your brother the curse during his Chuunin exams."  
  
  
  
     _You're mine, fox boy…  
  
     ~Let the blood stain your soul…Return to the sheltering shadows of hell…~_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
     WOOT!  Done with the chapter and done with exams!  And even more fun!  The Naruto DVD I ordered last month came in today!  And I BOUGHT MORE MANGA!!!  I got Vol. 3 of King of Hell and Vol. 1-4 of Battle Royale.  *wants to watch the movie so bad…Lindy, DJ, and Alysia know how much I wanna watch it*    
     Oh yeah!  FIC NOTICE!  From hereon in the next few chapters, there won't be as much humor as previous chapters!  I will get into the serious stuff and giving back Orochimaru's and Itachi's _evil_!  GYAHAHA!    
  
Itachi: THANK YOU, YOU DUMB ASIAN AUTHOR YOU!  
  
BPK: You're welcome!  
  
Suki: What about me?  
  
BPK: Oh, you…Hrm…we'll see.  But trust me, it'll help the story move along, 'kay?  
  
Suki: Gotcha.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  Now…MORE!!!!!  *uses Ino's soul thingy and manipulates you into clicking on "Submit Review"*    
  
Shikamaru: INO-CHAN!!!  
  
Ino: *slump*

BPK: Yes, now REVIEW AND GET MY AMAZING FIGHT SCENES!  And my favorite thing…*tap, tap* Oh, yours too, Gaara.  
  
Gaara: Humph.  
  
BPK: Ok, now…as I was saying, my favorite thing in here…BLOOD!!!  GYAHAHAA!!  
  
(Both BPK and Gaara evil laugh their asses off.  Eventually Itachi, Sasuke, and Orochimaru join in the hack fest.)  
  
Oh, what the hell, just review!  Onegai? *reads more Battle Royale* Mimura-kun…Sugimura-kun…Gwaah…  
  
Note: Tonkatsu is like fried breaded pork cutlets with this tangy teriyaki-type sauce on it.  It tastes hella good, seeing that we got to make that in Japanese last month…I still have the recipe!  
  
'Til next time, Ja ne!  
  
Black Phoenix =^.~=  
  
Song featured: "Kasumi" by Dir en grey.  


	4. Konoha: Forest of Death

All right, more serious chapters coming up!  
  
Itachi: cracks knuckles Oh yeah…sees kunai pointed at his head Damn…  
  
Cyber1: HAHAHA! WRITE MORE OR HE DIES!   
  
Itachi: I wish I could kick this person's ass…but Kikai-chan…err…BPK won't lemme do anything…  
  
BPK: Damn straight! Now, back to this fic!  
  
(Itachi beats the crap out of Cyber1 behind my back)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Konoha: Forest of Death   
  
"_Hey Itachi. It's Kisame. We've got Naruto._"  
  
Itachi and Orochimaru whizzed through the trees at record speed toward the Konoha Village. The two were able to make it to the Konoha's forest borders just under Itachi's predicted hour time limit. Both shinobi stood before the large gates bearing the village's leaf insignia. "Well, let's go ditch Suki in the town square and head straight for the Forest of Death," said Itachi, not once changing his tone.   
"Heard that Suki? We'll leave you in the-" Orochimaru turned around, expecting Suki to pounce on Itachi and begin yelling like a loon. She was nowhere to be found. "Shit…"  
"Gah, forget her. She'll be around to piss us off later. Let's just go." Both disappeared in puffs of smoke and headed toward the Forest of Death chuunin exam area.  
  
"Damn them…leaving me here without turning back to help…" Suki had been struck in the leg by a stray kunai. She now sported a deep wound (and the kunai) in her left leg, close to puncturing the shinbone. Suki limped toward the gates, muttering silent curses at Orochimaru and Itachi. "I'll kill Itachi for leaving me here…and I'll kill Orochimaru for being his friend…And I'll kill that timed wooden box for shooting the kunai at me…"  
She managed to reach the village and get her leg treated. With the money she had stolen from Itachi's wallet earlier, she decided to eat a bowl of beef ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. As she walked through the village, she noticed many groups of young ninjas and their instructors tending to everyday life, each group proudly bearing their village's symbol upon their Hitai-ate bands. "Hmm…I wonder what's up? Why so many from different villages?" Within minutes, she was already at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.  
"One beef ramen please."  
  
"This is the infamous fox demon, eh? Looks too stupid to be evil," chuckled Itachi. "Thanks, Kisame, Kabuto. You can leave. We'll take care of this brat."  
"Hai." Both Kabuto and Kisame disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Orochimaru and Itachi with Naruto.   
The blonde shinobi was tied to a tree and held in place with kunai. As usual, he continued to scream and whine like a child. "_Sakura-chan and Sasuke-punk will be here to save me! Let me go! I'm too young to die without my ramen! I'll get you good! Kakashi-sensei!_" Yes, he continued to whine and ran his mouth a mile a minute.  
"I wonder how my brother even stands you…you little freak."  
  
Suki sipped the last of the soup, already having finished off the noodles. With a satisfying slam of the bowl and chopsticks, she smiled. "God, that stuff's good! I should come here more often." Upon hearing light sobs, she turned her head to her right, seeing a pair of young ninjas. One was female, about twelve years old, and she wore a red dress and black shorts to contrast her flowing pink hair. The other, a male, was about the same age as the former. The boy had raven locks, spiked up with bangs down. His navy blue shirt had a wide collar and sported the image of a red and white fan on the back. Both shinobi wore the leaf on their headbands.  
"Sakura, lighten up," said Sasuke in his usual stoic tone of voice. He knew it didn't sound too comforting, but hell, he was never the comforting type of person. "Come on, Sakura…You're…you're breaking the code of the ninja, and I hate people who do that." He slowly got up off his stool when Sakura grabbed his arm and began to pour out more tears from her emerald orbs. "Sasuke-kun…please don't leave me like N-Naruto l-left u-us-s…please?" Sakura hung onto Sasuke's arm, still crying.  
"Never…I'd never leave…but we're wasting time just sitting here. Kakashi said that he'd be back…and it's been about an hour, so let's go." He noticed Sakura still planted on the stool. He sighed and shook his head. Sasuke pulled at his arm to get Sakura off the seat, then pulled her into his arms for a few moments. "Sakura…Sakura-ch-chan. Just stop crying, okay?" He felt Sakura's head nod yes in his chest. "Good, let's go." He placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her out of the stall. Just as soon as they were within three feet of the stand, Suki stood before them.   
"Excuse me, are you two looking for someone?" She received a glare from Sasuke, who tightened his grip on Sakura as she reduced her tears to mere sniffles. "Yeah…our friend, Naruto," Sakura replied to the older woman.   
"Oh. Well, I'm kind of in a hurry to find my-" she hesitated and her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably for a few moments. "I'm trying to find my boyfriend. Yeah…He said that he would be here or something. Something about a 'Forest of Death' exam area or something… Do you know where that is?"  
"Aa." Sasuke pointed to his right. "Go down that way, and then take a left at Hikari Avenue. You'll see a park. Go straight through the park until you see the Ninja Academy. From there, take a right until you see a large, fenced area with numbers on the gates. That's the 'Forest of Death' chuunin examination grounds."  
"Thanks. Good luck finding your friend! And Ms. Sakura, please try to stop crying. It seems your boyfriend really cares about you." Suki ran off full tilt, following Sasuke's directions, leaving both Sakura and Sasuke blushing bright red.  
  
"That was weird. Why would her boyfriend be in the 'Forest of Death'? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who himself was contemplating the matter in his mind. Before he could answer, Kakashi appeared before them. "Yo!"  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelped, grabbing onto Sasuke's collar, exposing what part of his chest that the wide collar concealed.   
"Sakura, let go!" Sasuke said, blushing again. He attempted to push her off, much to Kakashi's amusement.  
"Save your lover's spat for later, you two. I just got some hot info on Naruto's location. He's in the 'Forest of Death' examination grounds…with…"  
"With who, sensei?" asked Sakura, burying herself into Sasuke more, her action being replied with Sasuke's arm gripping her tighter.   
"With Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru." The flame in Sasuke's eyes began to flicker, and Sakura noticed this. "Sasuke-kun…you don't think…you don't think that girl's boyfriend is-"  
  
"_I swear! I'll get you good!_" Naruto continued to boast.   
"Shut up. Now…about that kyuubi…" Orochimaru dug through his pocket to pull out the scroll that they had stolen earlier that night from the innkeeper. "I'm glad we got this back. Heh, now to release it." Orochimaru untied the scroll and bit his thumb until he drew blood. He grabbed the free end of the scroll and unwrapped it, coating a thin line of blood on the rolling scroll. Twirling the document around, Orochimaru began to recite a spell. After his verse, he rolled the scroll back up and brought it up to his lips, all in one fluid motion. "_Shinda no Kitsune!_ (Death's Fox!) _Awaken!_"  
"Haha! Baka, like that could stop-" Naruto paused in mid-sentence, feeling a strange sensation overcome his body. His thirst for blood overpowered his senses, erasing the genin's mind of ramen, and replaced it with the hunger to kill. Naruto's blue eyes began flashing golden-amber, his breathing becoming heavier with each flash. He bared his teeth, feeling his face narrow out like a cone, making way for his fangs to grow in. His fingernails became blades that cut even through the toughest stone, making it so that even the most ancient mountains could crumble into dust between his fingers. Nine tails popped out from behind, whipping Naruto free from his bindings to the tree. His whiny, childish voice was gone, and his body was barely recognizable under the orange jumpsuit. The real Naruto was gone; only to be replaced with a snarling beast that raged like a fiery inferno and glaring daggers that pierced into Itachi's delight.   
Itachi nodded, smirking. "I think he's good to go, don't you?"  
"Aa."  
  
The remaining members of Team Seven flashed through the branched canopy. Sakura, having already dried her tears, followed close behind Sasuke, the Uchiha boy who had kept a close watch on his flower petal since they took to the trees.  
  
_"Sasuke-kun…you don't think…you don't think that girl's boyfriend is…"  
"Let's hope not. If he is, I'll be sure to send him to hell and back, then lather, rinse, repeat."  
_Sakura shook her head, burying her face into Sasuke's collar, A.K.A his bare chest. _"She was too nice…She can't be with…"   
"Itachi," _Sasuke finished for her. _"If so, then I hope Aniki goes to hell."_  
  
Thoughts of Itachi clouded Sasuke's mind, as well as Sakura's and Kakashi's. His big brother, the reason he was alone, had taken away his friend and was planning to release the demonic persona in Naruto. Once resurfaced, the behemoth fox will again rage its fury on the continent, spilling innocent blood and reducing copious villages into a mound of ash. And again, the risk of losing Sakura increased and visions of her lifeless and bloody in his arms haunted Sasuke's feelings. _I won't let that happen._  
"Oy, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Kakashi. "They're right over there."   
Sasuke and Sakura stopped huddled on a high branch hovering over their targets. Both whispered, "No…"  
  
"Damn you…" Suki grumbled as she ran through the examination forest. Though she wasn't thinking it, she did feel that she had missed Itachi deeply. "Ack, that's just the girly sensations. Like I'd miss him." _Just wait 'til I find him_. Sure enough as the words ran through her mind, she halted to see Itachi grinning wildly, the thirst for blood shining in his crimson eyes. His lazy, deadpan self was gone, only to be replaced by the real shadowed persona that was Uchiha Itachi, the renegade ninja deemed traitor in his former home. Orochimaru nodded approvingly, watching Itachi stare down the snarling fox demon; the massive, creature foaming at the mouth and snapping his rabid jaws. In his delight, Itachi hadn't noticed Suki approach slowly.   
Suki, partly confused and angry, inched closer step by step. "Itachi…What the hell is going on?"  
Itachi turned away from Naruto slowly, craning his neck as he did so as to face Suki, the devilish grin still planted on his face. "Hn, nandayo, _koibito_? (What is it, Sweetheart?) I just wanna have some fun."  
"If you want fun, come back home with me so I can kick your ass at Bloody Roar 4! Seriously, I don't know what's going on anymore…Nande? Itachi-kun, nande? (Why, Itachi-kun, why?)"  
"Maybe it's because that's what I like to do. Blood spraying like a broken punch fountain, heaven's tears cleansing my dirtied body, the fires raging through the villages, the sensations of driving kunai into a corpse…a soothing stroll through the park." Recited the elder Uchiha, never allowing his sly smile to slip away.  
"Murder." Suki glared.  
"Forgiving the forsaken."  
"Innocent blood spilled."  
"Cleansing of the guilty."  
"Not my--"  
"love." Itachi finished for her. Suki's eyes filled with tears of rage. "Sometimes, I'll never understand you, Suki. Why do you cling to me? Why do you hang on when you know you're destined to fall? Why fall in love with a mass murderer like myself, a man who killed his entire family as the thirteen-year old ninja prodigy and leader of elite Anbu? You what I think you are? _Baka._"  
"And you know what I think you are?" burst Suki. "A selfish bastard who can't even keep his own apartment clean!"  
"Heh. Kyuubi, sic her." Naruto, rather, _Kyuubi_, obeyed Sharingan commands. The goldenrod bullet shot directly at Suki, who didn't even have enough time to dodge. Scarlet splashed, smearing Kyuubi's snout. Itachi laughed for a few moments before going suddenly silent. _What just happened?_ From a distance, possibly a tree, a high-pitched scream echoed throughout that section of the examination grounds. "_No!_"  
  
"_No!_" shrieked Sakura. "It's not her fault! _No!_" Sakura shook with anger, sadness, grief, and fright at the display. "Why, Naruto?!"   
Sasuke held her back, preventing her from plummeting almost 50-feet to her doom. "Sakura, shut up! Get a hold of yourself!"  
"But Naruto just killed her!"  
"Watch it, you two!" Kakashi cried, grabbing both of his students and dodging the swift charge of Kyuubi. The silver-haired ninja set Sakura and Sasuke down by the trunk of the tree and lured Kyuubi away from the remaining two of Team Seven.   
Sakura, filled with curiosity, decided to creep closer to Suki. She gripped Sasuke tightly, and he too wanted to see what had become of the ramen girl from earlier. Both young ninja inched closer to the bloodied body. To their surprise, she wasn't dead. Though she was bitten quite severely around her torso, they were thankful that Kyuubi's fangs hadn't punctured any vital organs, even while Suki was cursed with an internal injury. She was still breathing, only her breaths were puffs in short intervals. And to add to the shock, Itachi shuffled toward Suki. He dropped down to his knees and stared at the dying girl, watching as a stream of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. He cocked his head to one side and whispered softly, "Why stop me? I'm just doing us all a favor…" He lifted her up into his arms, cradling her like a mother would an ill child.  
Suki didn't even turn her head to face him, though his Sharingan eyes shone a different light. "Why…not?" She coughed hard but weak coughs, splattering blood on Itachi's neck.   
"I merely want to rid the world of its evils--"  
"Then go to therapy." Cough. Splatter.  
"Iie. I'd rather--"  
"Destroy the world?"  
"Amai no kisu. (Sweet kiss)" Itachi's face hovered over Suki's for a moment before he swept her curtained bangs aside, only to plant a simple kiss on her forehead. "That's all you're getting…for now." He laid her gently on the grassy field as he stood up, leaving her in Orochimaru's "care". "Watch her for me. If you do, she'll cook you more tonkatsu."  
"Of course."  
  
Sasuke's eyes flared when he saw the murderer of his family standing right in front of him. The bloody heap of his entire clan lay sprawled across the floor…and he was only eight. Grow up hating me…He heard those malicious, uncaring words ring through his head. _Grow up hating you…that's exactly what I did. I won't let what happened to her happen to Sakura._ "I won't let that happen!" Sasuke charged at Itachi, leaving no opportunity open for Sakura to follow. "_Aniki! Anata wa shinda dayo! (Aniki! [Big brother!] You're dead!)_"   
Itachi turned to face his little brother. "Am I now, _imouto_?"

WOOT! I got that done…finally! XD Yours truly has been on a MAJOR block, and I have also been drawing out patterns for my Itachi cosplay…the only thing I'll need major cashage on (I made up a new word! Oh, the cleverness of me!) is the Konoha Hitai-ate, and, if I'm willing enough (and probably if I make enough money to do so) the $200 Sharingan contacts. Other than that, I just need to sell more stuff and then get the materials from the ever-so-far Wal Mart…it's only a block away…I practically live behind it.   
I'm sorry for late updates! Well, I hope I won that Itachi key chain I saw on ebay…I really want that thing…seeing that it'll be the first Itachi thing I have besides a few (yes, few as in 3 or 4) pictures of the dastardly dastard. I'll continue my work on The Last One Standing chapter 3 right away!   
If you have any good Itachi pictures to model after for patterns (no fanart, unless you know it's exact and/or accurate) please send! I've been looking everywhere for good pics and I just find a bunch of fanart or the pics I already have! Domou, minna-san! 

'Til next time, Ja ne!  
  
Black Phoenix =.=


End file.
